borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Guns that are glitched
Ok so i have been reading up on a couple of guns i really would like to get my hands on, and by reading several post on this wiki, i still do not know the cut and dry anwser. Ok so i am looking for a pentrator and a draco, i know they are glitched but do the still have the red text, i know the rarity level does not display correctly but is there read text, and if not i know with the draco, it will have 100+ round clip as well as 4x fire effect, what do i look for in the pentrator i have been buying every single dahl snipers HELP ME OUT xbox GT SinsterNobody The way to tell a penatrator is it is called a Dahl penetrator it has a fast fire rate and it has the red text "Sniper killer, cas, Quesa" so dont go out and buy every dahl sniper look for 1 with all those things, k 09:05, June 1, 2010 (UTC) pj122 So it will have the red text thank you very much i have asked the question mutiple times with no luck OP The only difference between a Penetrator and any other legendary weapon is a glitch in its rarity that shows it as Purple instead of Orange. The Draco is quite a bit more difficult though, it has neither proper titling nor red text, just look for the 100 clip and the x4 fire. As legendary guns go, the Draco is fairly average. The Dahl Penetrator, on the other hand, I consider to be on the god tier along with the Atlas Ogre, Maliwan Hellfire, and the Hyperion Nemesis with the Invader scope. Sreza 13:53, June 1, 2010 (UTC) the draco will be called Glorious massacre, manufactured by S&S, have a 124 clip and x2 to x4 fire i have found lots of them, i hope this helps HOUND RESURRECT 14:09, June 1, 2010 (UTC) A Draco is most often called a Glorious Massacre, however this is not something that should be used to identify one. Glorious Massacres are in fact most often not Dracos, and having found two examples of Dracos called "Glorious Machineguns" I can say that not all Dracos are Massacres (verified in WillowTree by checking for the Draco accessory). Massacres are higher quality than Machineguns however, so Massacre Dracos will also be better than others. The clip size if most often 124, but not always, but it is always over 100. The incendiary effect will be x3 or x4 because of the accessory. Manufacturer is always S%S. SO far every Draco I have seen has been purple, but just because I haven't found a lower rarity one doesn't prove it doesn't exist. Regarding the Penetrator, it is usually purple, but blue and green versions also exist in-game, so keep an eye for the red text and don't disregard items based on rarity. I reccommend checking the talk pages on both guns, as examples are listed there which may help. Skeve613 14:45, June 1, 2010 (UTC)